Mermaid Tales
by Smiles1998
Summary: In the beautiful underwater city of Atlantis, there are 4 guardians. These guardians are to protect underwater society and above water society as weel. What happenes when 4 Total Drama girls are placed with this job. Maybe, with the help of the Atlantis princess, her boyfriend, and some trustworthy friends, they might just save the day. Hopefully...
1. Prolouge

**Enjoy my newest and one of my many summer projects!**

**ATLANTIS HOSPITAL. YEAR: 1994**

A merman with blonde hair that flowed down to his shoulders, ocean blue eyes, and lightly tan skin was pacing (or in his case swimming) around a waiting room. He was wearing only silver wrist bands and a silver crown with pearls entwined into the silver. His tail was a royal blue. Just by looking at him you can tell he worked out. He was holding onto a golden triton.

"King William! King William!" A short brown haired mermaid shouted happily swimming over to the king.

"Yes? What is it? Is my heir here?" King William asked frantically.

"Your beautiful baby girl is here." The mermaid said

The mermaid led the king to a room.

A woman with long blonde hair, olive green eyes, and lightly tan skin was lying in a bed. Looking very tired. She was also wearing silver wrist bands and a silver crown with pearls entwined. She was wearing a blue bikini top. Her tail was a light blue. She was holding something wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Merissa! My queen! How are you feeling my love?" King William asked his beloved wife.

"Fine. I'm tired as well. But, fine all the same." Queen Merissa said tiredly.

"Our daughter…?"King William asked hopefully.

"Princess Bridgette is healthy." Queen Merissa said shifting her hold on the bundle.

When moved, the bundle was revealed to be a baby with a tuft of blonde hair on her head, olive green eyes, skin to match her parents, and a royal blue tail. The baby smiled up at her father and giggled.

"She's beautiful isn't she, William?" Merissa asked her husband.

"Hello Bridgette, I'm your daddy." William said picking up his daughter.

She giggled even more.

Suddenly, the same mermaid from before burst into the room.

"Your Majesty, Negra is here. She wishes to speak to you." She said

William handed the baby to his wife.

"Keep this room under lock down." He told a guard as he swam to the throne.

**-Throne Room-**

A woman with straight black that went to her ankles, red eyes, and tan skin stood swimming around impatiently. She was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt that revealed her waist. Her tail was a dark black. She wore a bronze chain around her head with a black pearl in the center. Her staff she held was black coral entwined with, oddly enough, black seaweed top off with a black orb.

"Hello Your Majesty! You look Fine this day." The woman said with fake sweetness.

"Let's cut this meeting short, Negra. What do you want?" William asked sternly

"Oh simple things really… The crown, the throne, Atlantis, and all merpeople and air breathers to bow before me." Negra said evilly

"You'll never succeed, Negra! Don't you know the prophecy? You're to be defeated." William said

"By the Guardians of Atlantis. But they're power was terminated centuries ago!" Negra pointed out.

William was shocked. She was right.

"You will not succeed!" William said

"Oh I believe I will." Negra said before using her staff to disappear in a black and purple light.

"Your Majesty… is everything ok?"The mermaid asked

"Yes… everything is fine" William lied

**-13 years later-**

Princess Bridgette had grown into a beautiful young mermaid. Her hair was know tied into a long pony tail. She knows wore a sky blue t-shirt and a silver chain around her head as a crown with a pearl in the center.

"Mother… Father… you wanted to see me."Bridgette said swimming into the throne room.

"Dear, we believe that you're old enough-"Merissa started

"And mature enough."William added

"To go up to land of humans." Merissa said presenting her daughter with a gold necklace with a real pearl charm.

Bridgette gasped in delight

"You will be monitored. For your safety." William said

Bridgette hugged her parents then swam out of the room as quick as possible.

"To think, 5 more years until she is crowned queen." Merissa said happily.

"And until Negra strikes." William said.

"Oh, honey, remember, destiny will find the new guardians before Negra strikes. And our daughter will lead the four girls into battle bravely!"Merissa said

"I just hope these girls get along well." William said

**-June 1, 2012. AKA: 5 years later.-**

Bridgette walked down the hall of a beautiful hotel in Hawaii.

"_Back in Hawaii. Where the moon pool is. It's ok Bridge. It's ok." _Bridgette told herself. _"I'll be crowned Queen at the end of summer. I'll find the Guardians. And will stop Negra."_Bridgette thought

When she reached her room she heard screaming inside. She quickly opened the door to find Gwen, looking very scared, backing away from Courtney, who looked ready to rip Gwen to shreds, being held back by Heather and Sierra, whose hair had started to grow back.

"If you even think about crossing me, I will not hesitate to tear you limp from limp! Got it?" Courtney roared.

"Gwen, Run if you know what's good for you!" Sierra shouted. Gwen ran to one door.

"You stay out of this!"Courtney shouted to Sierra.

"Bridgette! Thank God you're rooming with us!" Heather shouted in relief

"_This is gonna be an interesting summer."_Bridgette thought

**Sucked right? Tell me in review**


	2. The Moon Pool

**To:**

**Flutejrp: Thanks! I'm glad you'd liked it.**

**Akela Victorie: Thanks for reading this story! Spelling is not exactly one of my strong points.**

1 hour later…

Bridgette was unpacking her suitcase calmly while humming "Under the Sea", Courtney on the other hand, was growling under her breath and unpacking her suitcase in an angry huff.

Bridgette glanced over at her friend.

"It's been two years since World Tour, two years since Duncan cheated on you with Gwen, and two years since you started your "Gothie's going down!" revenge plan. When are you gonna stop?" Bridgette asked

"Why should I stop? It's all Gwen's fault! Me and Duncan were perfectly happy together." Courtney said

Bridgette was about to retort but she decided against it.

With Heather, Sierra, and Gwen…

Gwen was sitting on her bed. Her eyes kept darting back from her suitcase to the door.

"Will you stop worrying! Bridgette is in the other room with Courtney, she can keep her under control." Sierra said

"But for how long? Bridgette is a strong girl, but Courtney is totally insane. And it's all thanks to you." Heather told Gwen sweetly. Gwen glared.

"You're not helping." Sierra said

"Never said I would." Heather said. Gwen and Sierra deadpanned.

With Courtney and Bridgette…

"Why do you think we have an extra bed in our room?" Bridgette asked looking at the bed closest to the patio door.

"Beats me." Courtney said not looking up from what she was scribbling on a note pad.

"Courtney, what are you writing?" Bridgette asked

"Nothing!" Courtney shoved the notebook under her pillow.

"Let me guess, revenge plans on Gwen and Duncan." Bridgette guessed.

Courtney glanced down.

"Court, before World Tour, we use to be friend-ish with Gwen. Now, all of it is gone." Bridgette said

"So?" Courtney asked

"We're back in Hawaii. Go swimming on the beach, learn how to Hula Dance, drink something from a coconut! Just go out and experience Hawaii! At least now, we won't have to worry about getting run over by lava." With that, both of the girls shuddered at the memory of the season three finale.

"Ok. Fine. Just keep Gwen away from me."Courtney said

With Gwen, Sierra, and Heather…

"I'm going swimming. Sierra, if I'm not back in one hour, call the cops and tell them to arrest Courtney." Gwen said.

"Ok."Sierra said.

Apartment living room…

Gwen and Courtney stepped out of their respective bedrooms at the same time.

The two girls just stood there and stared at each other. Courtney was glaring. Gwen was wide-eyed with fear.

Finally, Gwen spoke

"Where are you going?"

"To climb an active volcano," Courtney said.

Gwen relaxed a bit.

"And I want to take you with me, so I can throw you in it!"Courtney started to stomp over to Gwen.

"Bridgette! Sierra! Hea-"Gwen was cut off by Courtney raising her fist at her.

Bridgette stepped out of her room.

"Courtney! We just talked about this!" Bridgette shouted grabbing her friend by the arm.

Courtney still struggled to reach Gwen.

Sierra and Heather stepped out there room.

"Gwen!" Sierra cried

"Courtney, for crying out loud! It hasn't even been two hours, and you're already trying to kill Gwen again!" Heather shouted helping Bridgette hold Courtney back. Sierra dashed around them and opened the door.

"Run, Gwen! Run as fast as you can!" Sierra shouted.

Gwen made a mad dash to the door and bolted out of the room.

"That's it Kid!" Sierra stepped out in the hallway "Run! Run you crazy kid!" Sierra shouted to Gwen.

When she turned her head, she saw a bellhop looking at her like she was a freak.

"Carry on." Sierra said before going into her room.

The beach…

"_Courtney would never look for me here. Although, I'm starting to regret coming here. I need to find some shade."_Gwen thought to herself.

Luckily, she spotted a bug coconut tree next to a big rock.

"This will do." Gwen muttered as she layed out her towel and sat down and began to write in her journal.

But, when she leaned back onto the rock, she fell backwards. And was soon tumbling down a long, dark, and rocky tunnel.

"Ow! Wait… where the hell am I?" Gwen asked

She looked up, to see the sunlight the beach being closed out from her.

"No! No! Don't leave me stuck in here!" She tried to climb back up, but slipped every time.

"Great, just great! Now what am I supposed to do!" Gwen shouted.

Then, she heard something that sounded a lot like, a running stream.

Water.

"Ok… that was weirdly convenient."Gwen said as she started to walk toward the source of the water.

A long, boring walk through a cave later…

"Man this is a long cave" Gwen said.

When she reached the source, she saw a small, but spacious, pool of pure blue water. She looked up and saw the cave came to a point and opened up at the top.

"This is… pretty cool. I wonder if-"Gwen stopped when she saw writing on the cave wall.

The wall read:

**Γκουέν.****Οροσειρά****. ****Ερείκη****.**** Cοθρτνευ.**

"Gwen. Sierra. Heather. Courtney! They say our names! Why do they say our names? And how can I understand what this language is! I gotta tell the others! But how am I-" Gwen looked at the pool of water.

"It has to lead out somewhere." Gwen muttered before jack-diving into the pool and swimming out.

**This chapter was a bitch for me to write! Man, does writers block suck.**


	3. We've got Tails!

**Check out my newest story called "The Dragon's Fire" on the Hero: 108 archive. I would love some feedback on it, as well as this.**

**Anyway, on to chapter 3**

A long underwater swim later…

Gwen's lungs were about to burst when she reached the surface of the water.

"Air! Sweet, Sweet Air!" Gwen gasped as she filled her lungs.

"Gwen? Is that you?" A voice called

Gwen turned to find Justin, on a speed boat, not too far from her current spot.

"Justin! What are you doing here?" Gwen called as she started to swim toward the handsome Hawaiian.

"I could as you the same thing. Did you just swim 15 miles here?" Justin asked

"No. There's this cave not too far from the… 15 miles!"

"Gwen, there's no cave on the island. Except the cave near the volcano we were on 2 years ago." Justin said.

"But… the cave just… I walked for…" Gwen rambled on.

"Look, it's already sunset. How about I just take you back to your hotel?" Justin offered.

Seeing that it was pointless to try and convince him of what she saw, Gwen took Justin up on his offer.

Hotel Beach…

"Here you are. Back at the hotel." Justin pulled up to the beach.

"I owe you, man." Gwen said as she got off.

"Just tell Heather I said hi." Justin said

"What?" Gwen asked

"Nothing! Forget I said anything!" Justin said as he rode off on his boat.

Gwen just brushed it off, and ran back to the hotel.

Meanwhile, in the hotel room…

Heather, Sierra, and Courtney sat in the living room of their apartment. Sierra and Courtney were eating a bowl of popcorn and Heather was flipping through the TV channels idly.

"I swear there is nothing on." Heather groaned

"It's Sunday night, what'd you expect to find?" Sierra asked

"Entertainment." Heather said flatly.

"Maybe we could rent a-"Courtney was cut off by Gwen bursting into the room. Soaking Wet.

"Congratulations, Gwen. You win the world record for the longest swim." Heather said

"Where were you anyway?" Sierra asked

"You won't believe what I found!" Gwen said

"What did you find? The lost city of Atlantis." Courtney joked

"I found this cave, a 15 mile long one I might add, and so I started to investigate, and I found this weird pool of water at the end of it. And a wall that had our names written in some strange language." Gwen said

The other girls looked at her like she was crazy.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Courtney asked

"You guys have to believe me! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Gwen exclaimed

"I have a hard time believing that, but it's worth checking out." Sierra said

"Are you two coming?" Gwen asked

Courtney and Heather ponder the thought.

"If this is a trick, you will regret it." Heather threatened

"Just let me leave Bridgette a note." Courtney said

"Where is she anyway?" Gwen asked

"Geoff picked her up around noon and they've been gone ever since." Sierra said

"Ok. Oh, and you guys might want to put on swim suits." Gwen said

The girls shrugged and went to go change.

The Moon Pool. Midnight…

"That was a really long cave." Sierra commented.

"Woah. What is this place?" Heather said in awe.

"This is the place I was telling you about! And you guys didn't believe me." Gwen said smugly

Courtney read the wall.

**Γκουέν.****Οροσειρά****. ****Ερείκη****.**** Cοθρτνευ.**

"Her story checks out. Now, how the hell do we get out of here?" Courtney asked

Gwen pointed to the pool of water.

"Is it deep?" Heather asked

"Take a deep, deep, deep breather before we go under water." Gwen said

Woah! We better get going, it's pretty late. "Sierra said

"Yeah, look, you can see the full moon." Courtney said

"Let's just get this over with." Heather said as she jumped in.

Courtney, Sierra, and Gwen soon followed

But, just as Gwen jumped in, the full moon shone completely over the pool and the pool began to bubble.

All four girls looked around in wonder.

"The water isn't hot. Why is it boiling?" Heather asked.

Unknown to the four of them, each word was starting to glow a different color.

Γκουέν was glowing a teal color, Οροσειρά was glowing a lemon yellow color, Ερείκη was glowing a red color, and Cοθρτνευ was glowing a gold color.

And, just as soon as the boiling started, it stopped.

"Let's get out of here before something weird starts to happen." Sierra said before taking a deep breath, and diving underwater.

"Oh, so the water boiling while it's not even hot isn't weird." Courtney said

"Shut up and dive." Heather said

Courtney glared but dived none the less.

Noon. The next day…

Courtney was hanging out at the beach, Bridgette and Geoff went surfing, and Duncan and Gwen went out for a walk, leaving Sierra and Heather alone in the apartment.

"Hey Sierra, can you get me some water?" Heather asked

"Kay. Want some ice or some-"Sierra accidently spilled the water on herself.

"Ah… Heather, do me a solid and grab me a towel from the bathroom." Sierra said as she tried to dry herself off with a paper towel.

"Kay." Heather went into the bathroom.

Just as Heather went into the bathroom, a white light engulfed Sierra, and before she knew it, Sierra smacked her face against the floor.

"What the…" Sierra trailed off as she looked at herself.

Her regular top was replaced with a lemon yellow shirt with puffed sleeves, a golden necklace with a pearl pendant, her hair was now back to its normal length and out of its ponytail, and the most surprising, a lime green mermaid's tail.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"Sierra screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sierra is everything…" Heather took one look at Sierra. "Oh. My. God." Heather dropped the towels she was holding.

"There is a completely logical explanation to this!" Sierra exclaimed

"Which would be?" Heather asked

"Could you give me an hour to come up with one?"

"Let's get you onto the couch, or the shower, or something." Heather said.

"How ya gonna do that? I don't have any legs!" Sierra gestured to her tail.

"Really? I couldn't tell!" Heather grabbed the paper towel that Sierra tried to dry herself off with, which was still very wet, and threw it behind her.

"Ok, try lifting me!" Sierra extended her arms toward the queen bee.

Then, a white light engulfed Heather, and she fell to the floor.

"Oh my god." Sierra said as she saw Heather flop onto the floor.

Her burgundy halter top was replaced by a ruby red bikini top, a necklace similar to the one Sierra wore, and her legs were replaced ruby red mermaid tail.

"Why are you staring… oh." Heather said as she looked at herself.

There was a long silence.

"So, how's that logical explanation coming?" Heather asked

At the beach. With Courtney…

Courtney sat on the beach, sipping a mango smoothie, reading a book.

"Hey Courtney, wanna play some volleyball?' Trent called out to her.

"No thanks! Maybe next time!" Courtney called back. She saw Trent shrug.

"_I think I'll go for a swim._"She thought as she sat her book and smoothie aside and made her way toward the water.

Once she was about 10 yards away from the shore, a white light engulfed her.

When she looked at herself she saw that her regular swim suit was replaced by a gold top that resembled the one Izzy wore, a golden necklace with a pearl pendant, and a golden mermaid tail

"This is new…" Courtney said in shock.

At the park. With Gwen and Duncan…

"Sucks that you have to share a room with Heather and Courtney." Duncan said

"Yeah, but Bridgette and Sierra are there to. So, they balance it out I guess its ok." Gwen said

They both saw an ice cream truck pull up not too far from where they were.

"Want some ice cream, Pasty?" Duncan asked

"If you're buying, yes." Gwen smiled

"Be right back." Duncan smiled

"Try not to steal anything!" Gwen called to him

"No promises!" Duncan called back

Gwen laughed, and then jumped as a shot of cold water hit her leg.

She glanced down to see a lawn sprinkler.

"Jumped for nothing." She laughed

Then, a white engulfed her, and she fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Ow. What the he-"Gwen trailed off as she saw herself.

Instead of her usual outfit, she wore a black, off-the-shoulder Lolita-style top, a teal stripe was going down the center with black lace criss-crossing over it, a golden necklace with a pearl pendant, and a black mermaid tail.

"I can't let anyone see me like this." Gwen looked frantically for a place to hide. She spotted a bush about 5 feet away.

"Ok, I don't have any legs, so I guess I have to drag myself." Gwen muttered.

After dragging herself behind the bush, Duncan showed up with two ice cream cones.

"Gwen! Gwen, where'd you go? Gwen?" Duncan looked really upset.

"Oh, karma is gonna pay me back for this.

**My friend helped me come up with the outfits for the girls, Thank You Kylie!**


	4. You're Guardians

**Ok, so I got a review asking me to do a TDROTI mermaid story. I'd be happy to do it, but it might not come out for awhile. **

**And I've been gone for so long; I'll just skip reviews and go straight to the story.**

With Bridgette…

In her opinion, Bridgette's definition of a perfectly normal day was hanging out with Geoff, or surfing until she got tired, or both. In fact, that was what she was doing. Perfectly normal. Right?

Wrong.

Bridgette was Just about to complete a floater when it happened:

Images of Heather, Sierra, Courtney, and Gwen as mermaids flashed through her mind. The most noticeable though, was that each girl had a gold necklace with a white pearl. She was so surprised she lost her balance and went crashing into the water. It probably didn't help to have a big wave to toss her around either. Then she realized what happened, and made her way to shore as quickly as she possibly could.

"Bridge, babe! You tossed around pretty hard back there. You alright?" Geoff asked as Bridgette got to shore.

"Yeah, I am. C'mon Geoff." She dragged her boyfriend along with her.

"Ok… where are we going?" Geoff asked stupidly.

"I'll explain on the way." Bridgette told him.

With Heather and Sierra…

Heather and Sierra eyes darted frantically back to each other and their tails.

"Ok… I think I got a logical explanation." Sierra said calmly.

"Which would be what?" Heather asked curtly.

"We're dreaming." Sierra said. Heather looked at Sierra like she was insane.

"Ok… tell me… does this hurt?" Heather slapped Sierra upside the head.

"OW!"

"We're not dreaming!" Heather said.

"What do we do?" Sierra cried

"I don't know! I'm just as confused as you are!" Heather cried.

Then the white light from earlier engulfed them again. And when they looked down, they had legs and they were in their normal attire. The two looked at each other incredulous.

"What the hell just happened?" Sierra asked

"Maybe we are dreaming…" The doorknob turned and Bridgette and Geoff walked in.

"Hey guys. Where are Gwen and Courtney?" Bridgette asked.

"Uh… we honestly don't know." Heather said as she stood up.

"We haven't seen them since they left this morning." Sierra brushed herself off.

"Ok… I'll be right back. Geoff, stay here and keep these two company." Bridgette left. There was an awkward silence between the three.

"So… what's new with you two?" Geoff asked trying to start a conversation. Heather and Sierra exchanged nervous glances.

"Let's just leave it at this; you wouldn't believe us if we told you." Sierra said

"_I still don't believe it…"_Heather thought

With Gwen…

Gwen was feeling really guilty about what she did to Duncan. But a majority of her was still trying wrap her head around this. That's when the white engulfed her and she was back to normal.

"Why can't I have a normal life? I'm a good person." Gwen muttered.

"Gwen! Hey Gwen! I need to talk to you!" Bridgette called. Gwen sighed in relief and stood up.

"Over here! What's up?" Gwen asked her surfer friend.

"Can you meet me back at the hotel room? I'll be back once I find Courtney." Gwen found her friends' request kind of odd, but agreed nonetheless and started to head back to the hotel as Bridgette ran toward the beach.

With Courtney…

Ever since the end of World Tour, Courtney's life had never been very easy. But, turning into some sort of mermaid just made things even more complicated. She swam toward a nearby pier and hid under it. Praying that whatever happened to her would go away or stop soon.

"Please, please, please, please! I just want my legs back." Courtney prayed. She spotted a towel nearby.

"_No one around… I'm certain that he or she won't mind if I borrow it."_ She reached over and grabbed it and started to frantically dry herself off.

"Courtney! Where are you, Court?" Courtney looked up to see Bridgette about five miles away. Courtney was starting to panic.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Dry!" Courtney pleaded to no one.

"Courtney is that you?" Bridgette spotted Courtney.

"Yeah! It's me" Courtney called out. _"Crap!"_

Then a white light engulfed her and she saw that she had legs again. Courtney sighed in relief.

"Thank God…" Courtney smiled.

"Hey, we need to head back to the hotel room. Now." Bridgette said

"Why? What's up?" Courtney asked

"I'll tell you when we get back." Courtney shrugged as she followed her friend.

Back at the hotel…

Gwen and Geoff were having a casual/awkward conversation. Heather and Sierra were sitting on the couch whispering to each other. Courtney and Bridgette walked in. Bridgette nodded to Geoff and he went over to the sink.

"Ok, what's up?" Courtney asked.

"Have a seat, you guys." Gwen and Courtney joined Heather and Sierra on the couch. "Has anything… unusual happened lately?" Bridgette asked. All four girls all thought about the mermaid deal.

"Define unusual." Heather said

"I mean there are so many thing unusual in the world. Like, Mules… Izzy… How Total Drama was able to last three seasons." Sierra said.

"Here you go, babe. One big glass of water." Geoff handed the glass to Bridgette.

"Bridgette… what's going on?" Gwen asked nervously.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Courtney asked equally nervous.

This." Bridgette then splashed the four girls with water.

"What was that for?" Courtney shouted.

"Oh crap, we got to-"A white light engulfed all four girls.

"Crap. Not again." Sierra groaned

"I knew it! I knew it! You girls are the next Guardians!" Bridgette shouted happily.

"Congratulations!" Geoff smiled. The four girls exchanged confused glances.

"We're what now?" The girls asked in unison.

**Not much, but there was little inspiration for this chapter.**


End file.
